


You Can Be Oblivious

by ArtieSafari



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieSafari/pseuds/ArtieSafari
Summary: One day at the swings, after a week of being ignored, TJ is finally able to catch Cyrus alone.AKA: How swing scene 2.0 should have gone.





	You Can Be Oblivious

The grass crunched beneath my feet as I approached the swings. _Finally._ Cyrus was swinging tentatively and I let myself stare for just a few moments. With a deep breath, I made my way towards him.

"Is this swing taken?" He turned to look at me and I could see the conflict in his eyes.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I've been stopping by, hoping I could catch you without your bodyguards," I admitted.

"I'm not supposed to hang out with you. I should go."

"No, stay," I said before he had a chance to get up. "I'll go. Can I at least say I'm sorry first?" All he did was shrug. "I didn't know Reed was gonna bring a gun. I wouldn't have gone and I definitely wouldn't have brought you. And now you hate me. Classic TJ. Everything good, I gotta ruin." I couldn't stay much longer, I didn't trust myself not to say or do something stupid or rash.

"TJ," Cyrus said as I stopped in my tracks, turning around to face him. If I was lucky, the hope wasn't obvious in my eyes. "You said you were gonna apologize?"

"I just did."

"Actually you didn't."

"Yes I did I said I was..." I paused, replaying the last few seconds in my head. "Huh. You're right. Well, sorry for not saying sorry." I went to turn around again but Cyrus's voice cut me off.

"So you've apologized for not apologizing, but you still haven't apologized."

"You can be a little annoying, you know that?" I said as I stepped towards him.

"Well, you can be oblivious." I didn't have time to analyze what he meant by that. He stepped closer to me.

"Well, you can be very judgy," I said with another step.

"Well, you can be intimidating."

"You know what else you are?"

"What?" In that moment, I lost all control of myself. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him deeply, letting myself enjoy the few moments of warmth and joy it brought. I almost missed the feeling of him kissing back, but it made my heart race. As we slowly pulled away, I could hear my heartbeat loud and clear and feel it pounding against my chest.

"Infuriatingly cute." He smiled and bit his lip, clearly speechless. I couldn't help but smile back at him, giggling between breaths. "Mind if I stay?"


End file.
